1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for the mobile terminal to include a solar cell module and a selective transmitting member for selectively transmitting light.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
As functions of the terminal tend to be diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player type equipped with composite functions including picture or video photographing, music or video file playback, games, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, a mobile terminal absorbs function of independent multimedia devices and its unique field is ongoing to dilute.
As a display provided to a front side of a recently introduced mobile terminal is configured to detect a touch input, the display itself is usually used as a user input unit. And, a recent mobile terminal adopts a solar cell to convert such light as sunlight and the like to electric energy.
A solar cell can be provided to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a front or back side of a main body having a plane in a predetermined size. Yet, as mentioned in the foregoing description, since such a user input unit as a display, a keypad and the like is provided to a front side of a mobile terminal, a space for receiving a solar cell therein is not sufficient. Therefore, a solar cell is usually provided to a backside of a main body of a mobile terminal.
However, in case that a solar cell is provided to a backside of a main body of a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal should be placed upside down while charged. Therefore, a user is unable to check information provided via a display of the mobile terminal or the like in the course of a charging process. Moreover, the mobile terminal needs to be inconveniently turned upside down again to enable a user to check a fully-charged state.